


An Adventure to Start

by Goosica



Series: Blades and Bows [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosica/pseuds/Goosica
Summary: A simple adventure turned into so much more for Katarina and Folknor.





	1. Chapter 1

Katarina sat facing the door of the seedy tavern. It was particularly unsavory; it was just like Him to send her somewhere like this for this one last job. Katarina still couldn't believe it was almost over. All she had to do was get the note the messenger was going to hand to her target. She would be free after this, and she would use her talents for something better. Her slight Elvish build and a talent for sleight of hand helped her to almost anything she needed. Now she needed a small note, she didn't know what it said, it was safer if she never knew. Her employer wasn't someone you crossed, not without consequences, ask her parents they knew that all too well. The door slammed open as a mountain of man filled the space.  
     It was him, she knew it. He was wearing an egg shaped clasp on his well-worn traveling cloak, described in perfect detail to her. This was the fighter, Folknor, her employer seemed to be obsessed with, he would not stop talking about him, describing him, cursing him. He was a decent looking fellow, but Katarina couldn't see what the big commotion was about. He was tall and wide, and he looked human. He walked in to the tavern as if he spent every night surrounded by such rabble that he did not pay them any heed. His dark brown hair flopped over one of his eyes, covering it and he blew up air to move it back. Katarina had to stop herself from smiling, she needed to concentrate. She needed to check her surroundings and finalize her plan now that the last piece causally walked in the door.  
      She watch the fighter's interaction with the messenger, they seemed to chatting quite a bit, almost like the fighter didn't want this crowded tavern to know he was doing nefarious dealings with a man dressed in all black with his face covered. The fighter moved his hand under the table and he had a small piece of parchment in his large hand when he brought it back up. Katarina took notice of what pocket he put the parchment in and also where his coin purse was located on his belt.  
   The next part of the plan was easy, bump into the large fighter and grab the note out of his pocket, it could be possible to grab his coin purse if she was fast enough. Katarina was good at picking pockets but she always wanted the upper hand, so she arranged for a couple of the drunken regulars to shove each other at the same moment that she bumped into her target. She got up from her table and heading toward the door, she reached it at the same time as the fighter and the drunks toppled into both of them as Katarina reached into the pouch and drew out a small piece of parchment folded into a square. She held fast to the paper as she darted from the tavern and made her way to the stables in the back.  She didn't make it half way to the horses before she felt her body lifted off the ground and pinned against the side of the tavern.  
    Whatever had grabbed her was strong, and it shoved her against the tavern, holding her upper arms so roughly Katarina knew bruises would form.  Katarina looked up at her captor, it was the fighter, and he looked calm, too calm. The light from the moon reflected in gray eyes, emphasizing the determination Katarina saw plainly.  
    "Where is it?"  
    Katarina didn't answer, her mind leaped wildly for way to escape her predicament.  
  "Where is the parchment you took from me?" the fighter growled.  
  "Parchment?" Katarina replied playfully. Katarina was trying to raise her right leg, to the dagger she kept in her boot. The fighter sensed what she was doing and pushed his body against hers, pinning every inch of her body against his and the tavern wall. She felt his strong leg muscles pressing against her thighs. Katarina trembled with something other than fear. The fighter's eyes darken like he sensed the change in her body.   
    "Here's what we are going to do, I'm going to ask you some questions and if you answer me I'll let you go. But I will know if you lying so just don't do it,” he said, moving back to arm’s length.  
   Katarina considered her options, omissions weren't strictly lies, and telling the whole truth was not an option. She nodded her head to tell him that she agreed.  
   "Let's start easy. What's your name?"  
   "Katarina.”  
   "Good girl. Now, why did you take it?"  
    Katarina paused, she couldn't tell him the truth, too many lives depended on her silence.  
    "I was paid to."   
    "So you’re a thief?"  
    "That word seems a bit harsh don't you think?"  
   The fighter's eyes narrowed as he applied more pressure to Katarina's arms.  
“I can think of far worse names for cutpurses like yourself.”  
    Katarina willed her body not to flinch. She had heard far worse things from those she stole from, but necessity dictates and she is a thief, and a good one. This particular incident wasn't one for the books but Kat was talented, that's what drew her employer's attention in the first place.   
   "Let's try a different question, who sent you?"  
    "I didn't get his name," Katarina coyly said. That much was true, nobody knew her employer's name, he was just simply Him.  
    "That seems inconvenient, how do you receive payment from a nameless person?"  
    Katarina glanced down, the payment wasn't coin, but something far more valuable.  
    "Just give it back and I'll let you go."  
    "See that's gonna be a problem, I really need it."  
    The fighter looked down at her flabbergasted, and Katarina waited for him to loosen his hold a little bit more so she could make a break for her horse.  
   "How much would this cost to make you not need it?"  
    "I don't need your coin."  
    "I have more than coin."  
    Katarina was intrigued, but there was no way that anything in that bag could fix her predicament.  
    "I don't need your throw-aways! What I need is argh-mmph." Katarina was interrupted by the fighter placing his hand over her mouth.  He shot her a look that quelled her protests. She then heard what he heard, guards were running toward them shouting. The fighter cursed, pulled a vial from a pouch, and dropped it on the ground. He pushed against her as a fine mist rose around them. He leaned in real close and Katarina felt his hot breath against her ear.  
    "Keep quiet and don't move."  
    Katarina realized that the vial was filled with a magically mist that seemed to hide them, she knew some other thieves that used these kind of spells, but she preferred to hide and move quickly to avoid detection. She glanced up at the fighter, his hand was still over her mouth and his body was pressed against her again. Her skin started to feel hot and her mouth was dry. She longed to wet her lips.  
    The guards ran past them shouting loudly. In the distance a lone wolf howled, but all Katarina could see and smell was him. Katarina and the fighter looked at each other, his gray eyes locked on to hers and even without the mist, Katarina could believe that they were the only two in the world at this moment. The fighter furrowed his brow like he was trying to make a decision. In one fell swoop he threw her over his shoulder and took off towards the woods.

Folknor ran toward the meeting place with the elf thief upon his shoulder. He held her more firmly, she was squirming. He wondered briefly what his companions would have to say about taking the girl, but it seemed Iike he had no choice. Tonight's events didn't go as planned, lately that seems to be happening a lot, if he was paranoid he might think someone was trying to sabotage him.  Folknor shook his head, nothing like this has ever happened to him in all his years, and here he thought running into Kinble at the tavern was the strangest thing that would happen tonight. He knew Kinble instantly, even though he wore all black and had most of his face covered. Now that Folknor thought about it, something strange always happened when Kinble was around, there was that thing with the trolls, how long ago was that, a decade?  
    The strangest part of his night was squirming on his shoulder. She was full of spirit; you can say that about her.  What was her name, Katarina, Folknor grimaced at the memory. He didn't enjoy practically crushing her, but he honestly thought she would buckle immediately and give up the note he had gotten from Kinble. That parchment had the directions to get into the cave that held some kind of magical item that will help this whole village about three days west of here. Katarina moved against his shoulder once more, Folknor thought she must be going for the dagger again. He only suspected that's the reason she kept reaching for her boot. Folknor grabbed her legs so she couldn't move them and kept running. He tried not to think about how he used his whole body to hold her against the tavern's outer wall. He didn't think, just acted, the best way to keep her from moving any of her body was to immobilize her. He just used what he had to work with. He glanced down to the front of his trousers. He was thankful he was wearing his black leather instead if his plate armor.  He doubted he could have escaped wearing his plate, not to mention other tasks about tonight wouldn't have gone as they did. Folknor shook his head, he needed to stop that line of thinking. It was difficult when his body was reminding his mind of what her small form felt like against his bigger form, or how she trembled slightly when he pressed against her the first time. No!  No!  She was technically his captive and that sort of thinking was not right.  
   Folknor was glad to be near the rendezvous spot with his other companions. He had a lot to explain, he had no note but brought a girl back instead.  
    Folknor set Katarina down when he reached the glen him and his companions designated to meet. He kept his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't run off, or grab her weapons.  
    "The others will be here momentarily, so if I let you go, don't try to run. And also I would hate to break that bow."  
    Katarina nodded her head and crossed her arms, glancing around the clearing. Folknor knew she was still looking for a way out.  
    "Why did you steal it?" Folknor tried asking again.  
    "I told you, it was just a job. I don't even know what it is."  
    "Who hired you?" Folknor knew he sounded like a one song bard, but he needed as much information as possible.  
   Katarina rolled her eyes and shifted her weight between her feet.  She wouldn't answer him. Her head snapped to the left and a second later Folknor's companions walked into the glen.  
    Rasputin Boltsam walked briskly toward the middle where Folknor stood next to Katarina.  The spell caster had a puzzled look on his face when he realized that Folknor wasn't alone. The look was jarring; Bolts' eyebrows hadn't full grown back since he started experimenting with alchemy.  Folknor thought how weird it is to raise an eyebrow to someone while missing the main piece of equipment.  
    Melinda gracefully walked next to Bolts, her long legs taking one step to his three. She too arched an eyebrow but just smiled coyly as they joined Folknor and Katarina.  
    "Well met Folknor. Who's your friend?" said Melinda.  Folknor could hear the humor in her voice.  
    "This is Katarina. She, er, she stole the map that Kinble gave me."  
  "What do you mean stole?" said Bolts the same time as Melinda said "Who's Kinble?"  
    "Kinble is just someone I had an unfortunate experience with some trolls once."  
   "FOLKNOR!"  
    "Yes Bolts?"  
    "The stolen part," Bolts said, his head in his hand.  
    "Apparently some unnamed shadowy figure hired Katarina here to steal the map, but I stopped her outside the inn and had to take her when the guards came after us." Folknor shot Katarina a look when outside the tavern was mentioned and he saw her cheeks redden slightly.  
   "Why didn't you just get the map back?" asked Melinda.  
   "I don't know where on her person she has it and I didn't think stripping her down was the way to go."  
    "I can use an immobilization spell on her, and then-" Bolts was interrupted by Katarina gasping and turning towards a dark wolf that was creeping up on the group. All the sudden it pounced on Folknor and began sniffing his pockets.  
   "Barrett!" Folknor shouted trying to get the wolf off of him.  
   "I don't have any treats, get off. " the wolf continued to sniff and paw at the many pouches he had on his belt.  
   "Melinda get your overgrown puppy off me!"  
   Melinda softly called and the wolf padded over to her and sat down next to her feet looking proud.  
    As Folknor stood up and dusted himself off, he saw a look of panic in Katarina's eyes. She slowly took a step backwards.  
    "How about we come to a compromise?" Folknor said, standing to his full height.  Everybody turned toward him, his height was impressive for most, but to an elf, a half-elf, and a gnome he might as well have been a giant.  Folknor gestured for Katarina to step aside. He pulled her away from the group slightly, guiding her with pressure on her elbow.  
    "Now I don't really want to have Bolts put a holding spell on you so you should answer honestly. Why is that map so important?"  
    Katarina wrinkled her nose like she was weighing the odds of telling him the truth.  
   "My family's safety is dependent on me bringing back that note."  
   "To what extent," Folknor said, his face calm but serious.  
    "My payment for this job is their freedom."  
    "How much time did he give you?"  
    "A fortnight."  
    "Where do you need to go?"  
    "They are in Bloody Harbor."  
    "How about something mutually beneficial?"  
   Katarina arched an eyebrow but looked intrigued at the prospect.  
    "Come help me and my companions retrieve what we need from the cave, then go back to Bloody Harbor and give the map up. This way the mysterious shadowy figure doesn't get what we need, but your family is still set free."  
    "Would there be enough time for me to get back?"  
    Folknor nodded and extended his hand.   
“Just to make this clear, if I come with you to wherever it is that we need to go, when you are done, I can just go?”  
Folknor nodded again and Katarina hesitantly took his hand, her small one engulfed by his larger one.  
    Turning back to his other companions he explained the deal and formally introduced everyone.  
    They started to set up camp for the night and Folknor decided to take first watch. Katarina moved a little way from the camp fire that Bolts just ignited. Folknor watched as she began to set bell traps all around her bed roll. Folknor smiled to himself as he stationed himself as close to her as possible.  
    After a quick bite and a series of tales the companions went to their bed rolls to rest.  
    Katarina checked her traps before she started to settle in. Folknor watched out the corner of his eye. It was obvious that she didn't trust them, he could understand that, she was kidnapped and threatened by the people she was now surrounded by. She almost instantly fell asleep and as Folknor watched over the group he took a closer look at the latest edition.  
    She small compared to him, but was about average for an elf. Her dark hair flowed long below her shoulders. Folknor tried not to recall how her blue eyes darkened as he pressed his hard body against hers. It wasn’t just her lean body, Folknor couldn’t banish her sweet smell from his thoughts. His eyes travelled up her form as she laid there sleeping. Her clothes were worn, but of good quality. Her boots, however were a different story. The sole of one was almost worn down completely. Folknor opened his bag of holding and began to dig through it's contents. Barrett, Melinda's animal companion began circling the camp site keeping watch, when he reached Katarina he began sniffing the traps that she set. Folknor tried to shoo the wolf away but he kept sniffing the bells. In his excitement Barrett pushed on a bell causing it to peel. Katarina was instantly sitting up with a dagger in her hand wildly looking around. Barrett looked her and continued to sniff the bells. Folknor chuckled lightly and shook his head.  Katarina, realizing there was no danger, tucked the dagger underneath her head and fell back asleep. Folknor placed boots to replace hers next to old ones and looked into the camp fire as the night wore on. His mind frequently replaying the scene outside the tavern, everything about their moon lit moment would have been perfect if the circumstances were better.


	2. Chapter 2

Katarina's eyes flew open as she heard the distinct sound of metal clanking. Her hand closed around the dagger she always had under her pillow, but before she could sit up all the way she realized that the clank was Folknor, who dropped his helmet. She looked around and noticed a new pair of boots sitting next to her old worn ones. She slipped the new ones on. The boots formed to her feet as she heard some magic items often do, but she never experienced anything like that before. They smelled like the springtime, a scent she remembered from when Folknor pressed against her. She got up and began to disable the traps she set around herself. Katarina was surprised that she slept the night before, these new companions of hers weren't exactly making her feel welcome. Katarina should've ran last night, ran all the way back to Bloody Harbor and traded the parchment for her family, but she agreed to the compromise, and she didn't go back on her word. As a thief her word was the one thing that was hers and hers alone.  
    While the group broke their fast Katarina pulled out the stolen note from a pouch on her belt. She spread it over a rock and the group leaned over it anxiously.  
    "It's a map. Crudely drawn but it looks like this trail will lead us right to the cave." the ranger with the terrifying wolf said.  
    "These are the right woods, the map trail has us going through the not nicest parts, but with minimal bandit attacks we should be there in three or so days."  
   "Bandits?" Katarina asked.  
    "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll do all right if any bandits have the misfortune of attacking us." Folknor said. Katarina felt her cheeks flush red.  
    The first day of their journey went by quickly. Folknor walked next to Katarina, and she suspected he was keeping an eye on her. He often tried to make conversation as they worked their way along the trail.  
    As they walked along Folknor learned that Katarina has always lived in Bloody Harbor and learned her trade from her father. She was careful to avoid telling him anything about her employer or any details about the trouble she currently found herself in. She often tried to ask Folknor questions as well, but he gave short, guarded answers and in the end she found out only sparse details.  
     That night, when they made camp Katarina placed her traps around the entire camp instead of just her bed roll.  When she was done she helped Melinda around the fire. Katarina swung her head around when she heard a twig snap just outside the camp. Melinda chuckled.  
    "It's just an animal."  
    "Oh ok," Katarina replied looking down, feeling a bit foolish.  
    "You haven't spent a lot of time in the woods have you?"  
    "No, we always lived in town."  
    "Hmm, maybe that's part of the job."  
   Katarina wrinkled her nose.  
    "Maybe your employer wanted you to be in a place that you weren't confident in."  
    Katarina nodded. Folknor walked up to the fire, his arms loaded with wood.  Their eyes met briefly but they both quickly looked away. He turned and walked away.  Katarina started to build up the fire like she saw Bolts do the day before.  
    "Did you have a nice talk with Folknor while we were traveling?"  
    "I guess so. It was more like an inquiry than a conversation."  
   "Yeah, he can be in your face a bit and he's not the subtlest of men."  
   "He redirected the all the questions I asked back to me. I found little about him."  
    "He is guarded. I have been traveling with him for months, and there is much I still don't know about him."  
   Bolts came up to them and told them all that they were doing wrong with the fire, and then they ate.  
  "Katarina," Melinda said, "you might want to consider stay up tonight or tomorrow with whoever is on watch so you can be better prepared."   
“What do mean watch?”  
“We alternate keeping watch over the camp, so everyone can rest and we all can be safe. We keep a lookout out for animals, bandits, or anything that could do us harm,” said Melinda as she bid them good night and Barrett was circling her.  
   Katarina was running. She was sprinting down a hallway, and she didn't know why but her life depended on her reaching the door at the end. Strange obstacles kept popping up in front of her, trying to stop her progress. There were trolls that she had to take down and men with masks. Each challenge was harder and harder, but she kept going. She heard a voice calling out her name, it was coming from behind the door, was it her father? She reached for the handle and suddenly her mysterious employer was in front of her and he harshly said her name while glaring at her with eyes that glowed red.  
    Katarina woke with a start, completely unaware of her surroundings. Her trusty dagger no longer in her hand she swung wildly into the darkness.  
    "Katarina, stop or you'll hurt yourself," a voice said next to her. She swung at the sound and struck something firm but warm.  
    "It's me, Folknor, I think you had a bad dream, I tried calling your name but it didn't seem to work."  
    As her eyes adjusted to the low light, she saw him kneeling next to her bed roll, concern in his eyes. Katarina felt the shield she constructed around herself crack when she saw the genuine concern in his eyes. She started to cry. Folknor rubbed her shoulder and handed her a waterskin. Katarina took a sip.  
    "Aaaack, this is water?"  
    "Were you expecting something else?"  
    "Wine, but it's ok, that's probably not the best idea right now," Katarina said as she wiped her face. She rubbed her arms for warmth as Folknor took the waterskin. Katarina instinctively leaned toward his warm chest.  
    "Hold on, I'll get your cloak."  
    "I don't have a cloak," Katarina replied, still breathless. "Bloody Harbor is on the sea, it never gets cold."  
    Folknor stood and walked back to his bed roll and came back holding his cloak. He placed it around her shoulders and once again she leaned into his chest.  He tightened his arms slightly around her small frame.  Katarina nuzzled her nose into the cloak and recognized the slight flowery smell from when he carried her through the woods.  
    "This smells like you."  
    "Sorry about that."  
    "No, it's nice. It smells like springtime." Folknor seemed to visibly flinch.  
  "Must be all the time you spend outdoors."  
“Must be,” he agreed almost too quickly.  
   Folknor visibility relaxed and began to slowly rub one of her shoulders.  
    "Do you need to talk to someone about your dream?"  
    Katarina began telling him about the hallway and the enemies she had to kill. She got choked up again when she told him about hearing her father calling out her name.  
    "When I finally got to the door I tried to open it but all the sudden all I could see was Him."  
    "Who?"  
“Him.”  
“Who is him?”  
    "My employer. His eyes were glowing red and when he said my name..." she trailed off with a shudder. Katarina tightened her hold on Folknor’s cloak, and her hand brushed against his clasp. She looked down at it. It was shaped like an egg, and although she could tell it has seen some years it still shined like Folknor buffed it every day. Katarina remembered Him describing it to her, and Katarina had a suspicion that her employer was once the owner of the clasp.   
"I didn't know how to tell you this before, but my employer knows all about you, seems obsessed with you. I didn't want you to think I was like him."  
    "What do you mean?"  
    "I was looking for you in that tavern. My employer wants to ruin your life it seems, he said that this would be the final piece to the puzzle."  
    "What puzzle? Why would he do that?" Who is he?”  
    "I don't know. All I know is he seems to have a past with you."  
    Folknor seemed to have more questions, but he didn't ask her anything more. The last thing she remembered was his strong arms tucking the cloak around her as he laid her back on her bed roll.  
    The faint smell of flowers lingered in the air as Katarina opened her eyes. A different, smaller cloak was covering her than Folknor's, this one was her size with a hood.   
She decided to explore after she broke her fast while waiting for Bolts to prepare his spells for the day. She gleefully jumped over logs, the terror from last night a dim memory. She heard the sound of rushing water and walked toward the noise. It was a waterfall! Katarina carefully padded her way to the top of the waterfall, it wasn't too tall, only fifteen or so feet. She peered over the top. In the water below she saw what looked like two metal plates floating on the water. Folknor appeared in a rush water, shaking the excess water off the plates that Katarina now realized were actually wings. In her surprise she lost her footing and plummeted into the water below.  
    Katarina sputtered as she stood at the bottom of the waterfall, facing Folknor who was battle ready.  When he realized it was her he dropped his hands, folded up his wings, and stepped a few feet backwards.  
    "What are you?" Katarina asked, curiosity bubbling through her.  
    "Half dragon," he sighed in a defeated tone.  
    "That's amazing. I guess it makes sense, since there are half elves and half orcs. Your wings are beautiful."  
    Folknor didn't answer and Katarina feared she over stepped a boundary. She glanced down in embarrassment, and that is when she realized he was bathing and the water was quite clear. She stepped back to get out of the pool, and tripped on a rock and plunged back into the water.  Folknor reached down and pulled her upright.  Katarina shook the water from her face and faced Folknor once again. She noticed on his shoulders that instead of flesh it looked scaly. Her hand reached toward him as Folknor narrowed his eyes in confusion. She reared back an inch from the skin and stepped backwards and tripped once more on the same rock. He pulled her out again and this time she swam to the edge of the pool and ran, not before she shouted "thanks for the new cloak."  
    They found another place to camp that night. They were close to the cave, but they wanted to approach it in the daylight. An awkward silence fell between Katarina and Folknor while they were walking. Katarina was trying not to picture his perfectly muscled chest. She found herself looking at his back, trying to see where his wings were tucked into. Folknor kept catching her sidelong glances, and Katarina was beginning to think it was possible for that man to make her die of embarrassment. She helped set up the camp, and was quick to avoid any interaction with Folknor. Katarina suspected that Melinda knew something happened because she kept smiling and asking for items next to where Folknor was standing.  Katarina was grateful when it was time to lay her head down and sleep away this mortifying day.  
    Sleep would not come. No matter how much she tossed and turned Katarina could not fall asleep. Whenever she closed her eyes the image of Folknor's well-muscled form appeared in front of her. Maybe she wasn't falling asleep because it was taking too much energy to force herself from not reliving the moment she realized he was naked in the water. The water was cold, but he was still impressive. Struggling, Katarina sat up, if she couldn't sleep at least she would keep Melinda company and learn how to keep watch.  She quietly walked up to the fire, only to see Folknor sitting on a log and staring into the orange flames. Katarina didn't think he heard her approach so she stepped to turn around and stepped on a twig and Folknor's head whipped around.  
    "I usually wait a lot longer before deciding to tell anyone," he said off handily.  Katarina stayed frozen, still hoping he hadn't seen her and she could go back to her bed roll. He patted the spot on the log next to him. Katarina sighed and sat down.  
    "I don't know why you are the one being timid, I was the one who was naked."  
    "Sorry."  
   "Actually I'm quite proud of my body."  
    "That was an everything sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
    "You were fine. I am always guarded when someone finds out what I am. I can never be too careful."  
    Katarina cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose.  
    "Careful? Does being a half dragon make you dangerous?"  
    "Not particularly, but I must always be wary of dragon slayers."  
    "Dragon slayers? But you aren't a true dragon."  
    "Most dragon slayers make their name on half dragons."  
    "That seems like cheating.  You have no control of your parentage."  
    Folknor laugh softly. He stretched a bit and readjusted himself on the log, positioning his leg right against hers.  
    "So, are you liking the traveling?"  
    Katarina smiled at the abrupt change of subject. She was getting used to the little nuances that each member of their little party had.  
    "Yes I am. I can see how the novelty of it could wear away, but I have never had so much fun."  
   "What are," Folknor stopped to clear his throat. "What are your plans after you return the map to your employer?"  
   "I hadn't thought that far ahead. These last few years have been about doing what I must. There was this guild back in Bloody Harbor, but I don't think they'll accept me."  
   Folknor looked confused. Katarina could see the flames of the fire reflecting in his eyes. She had thought them just a plain gray, but now she realized they were the color of mercury and matched his wings.  
    "Um, after my family was taken by Him, he told me that I could earn their freedom by doing jobs for him." Anticipating his next question, Katarina carefully slid her hand down to one of the many pouches on Folknor's belt and removed it.  
    "Why weren't you taken as well?"  
    "He knew I could do this," Katarina tossed the pouch that she had taken back to Folknor. He started when he realized that she did manage to pick his pockets.  
    "Where you going to join a thieves' guild?" Folknor reattached the pouch and turned his body to face Katarina more, placing his steal able items further away from her.  
    "No, it was resistance guild but-" Katarina stopped. She glanced up and Folknor just sat there patiently. Would he understand what she did? Would the terrible things she did disgust him?  He reached out and gently rubbed her arm. She took a deep breath, he seemed to trust her and she should try to reciprocate.  
    "I, um, I don't think they will let me in. I was in the process of initiation when my family was taken, and I-"  
She stopped again.  She took another deep breath. "I had to do bad things, terrible things for a greater good, and I just think they will see the things I've done, but not the reasons behind them."  
    "All you can do is try to do better tomorrow."  
    Katarina shrugged. Folknor leaned forward, placing his elbow on the leg closest to Katarina and cupped his chin in his palm.  
    "What lead to your family being taken?" He asked.  
    "My father. He was thief but he was too proud. One day he stole from the wrong person and got locked up. If it was just my father I would almost consider leaving him to rot with his pride, but they grabbed my mother and brother as well."  
     "What is being done to get them back?"  
    "This was supposed to be my last job, that's why I was so desperate to get my hands on the map."  
    Folknor set his hand on her shoulder and offered his help if she ever require it. Katarina smiled at the gesture, but she knew this was something she had to do on her own.  
    The fire popped suddenly and Katarina jumped back and end up in Folknor's arms. They stared at each for what like an eternity, then Folknor leaned and pressed his lips against hers.

Folknor was planning on staying away from Katarina.  He knew that it was best until he was completely sure she wasn't going to kill him in his sleep and keep his wings as a trophy.  But now that she was in his arms and he was kissing her, he had no idea why keeping her at arm's length was a good idea.  
    Folknor tightened his arms around her and felt her lean more into their embrace. He was almost undone when she softly moaned into his mouth.  He needed more of her, he ran his hands over her muscled body and felt her body shiver in response. In one smooth move he gathered her into his arms and rolled off the log onto his back with her on top of him. She shifted to straddle him and his hands made his way to her backside. She moaned once more and Folknor grabbed her waist and pulled her hard against him. A hiss of an arrow swooshed by them followed by the thunk of it hitting the tree trunk behind them. Folknor swore and rolled Katarina to the ground, jumped into a fighting stance, and yelled that they were being attacked.  
    Folknor reached for his sword and shield next to where he was sitting on the log.  Once his weapons were in his hands, he rushed the nearest bandit and raised his sword and hacked into them. He heard the hiss of an arrow and he didn't need to turn his head to know that Katarina had gotten to her weapons. There were six bandits, five after Folknor finished with this one, not too many that the group shouldn't be able to dispatch them quickly enough. A flash of red flew by Folknor's head as he removed his sword from the bowels of the fallen bandit, Bolts must be awake and fighting. Folknor went to rush the next bandit but a flash of fur jumped on the brigand and began biting his neck.  The hiss of two arrows swooshed by followed by the bandits firing as well. Folknor heard Katarina cry out, and he swung his sword with all his might and lopped off the head of the bandit in front of him. Two more arrows shot out and all the bandits fell dead.  
    Folknor walked over to Melinda, who was petting Barrett's head and giving him treats.  
    "Melinda, are you hurt? I'm so sorry, this is my fault."  
    "I'm fine, and this is not your fault. They would have come no matter what. This is their domain, and it would be wise for us to remember that."  
    Folknor nodded. He made eye contact with Bolts and acknowledged that the old gnome was still standing. He then dragged his eyes to Katarina. He avoided her gaze but ran his eyes up and down her body looking for injuries. He still felt like the attack was his fault, despite what Melinda had said. He didn't regret what happened between them, just that it was ill-timed. They would need to speak in the morning. Melinda or Bolts could take over the rest of the watch. As he walked toward his bed roll Folknor noticed that Katarina was covering her shoulder with her hand. When she lifted her hand he could see that she was bleeding. He rushed over to her.  
    "You're hurt," he said softly as he removed her hand to look at the wound.  
    "It's just a scratch. I'll bind it and be fine."  
    "I'll do it. Sit down," Folknor pushed on her unhurt shoulder so she sat down on the same log that only minutes ago they were entangled in a kiss. He went to his pack and pulled out simple bandages and some salve to help clean the wound and help it heal.  
    "I think you need to take your shirt off."  
    All three of his companions swung their heads towards him. Melinda tried not to smile and Bolts just shook his head. Katarina turned a lovely shade of pink. She pulled at clothes until her injured shoulder was bare, but her modesty was covered.  
     Folknor cleaned the wound and began to wrap it. He realized that he was staring at her body while he was attending to her wound, he dropped his hands but didn't divert his eyes.  Katarina suddenly jerked her clothes back into place and whispered her thanks.  Folknor shook his head to relieve himself of the trance her amazing body seemed to put him in.  
    "You should rest," he blurted out.  
    She smiled at him and nodded, and she walked back to her bed roll.  Folknor also went back to his bed roll. He tried to get comfortable but both his mind and body just relived his time by the fire with Katarina on top of him. He turned toward her but her back was to him. He wondered if she was asleep yet or if she was thinking about their embrace as well.  
    They reached the cave by mid-afternoon. Katarina searched the entrance in case there were any traps. She had to disable one that was a simple bell trap. Folknor figured it was to alert something in the cave that someone had arrived.  The group cautiously entered the cave.  Bolts cast a spell and then he disappeared. Melinda and Barrett walked ahead to scout.  Katarina went to follow when Folknor stepped down and a large twig snapped. Everyone froze and waited for the hordes of enemies to attack them. Katarina bit back a smile and then she motioned that he should follow her. He watched as she quietly walked up to the first pathway and then with a quick flick of her hand, moved down the hallway. Folknor admired her figure as she watched for cues from Melinda and told him when to walk and where guards were stationed. It seemed like almost a hundred yards they walked before Melinda signaled that they reached a small open area. She was going to check it out while the two of them waited for her mark. Folknor stood right behind Katarina. She glanced up at him and their gaze locked. Folknor could just stare into her bright, blue eyes forever, but then his gaze locked on her luscious pink lips and his mind rushed to the memories of their kiss. Katarina softly bit her lower lip and Folknor began to lean down toward her.  
   Bolts cleared his throat loudly and Folknor and Katarina tore apart.  
    "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you. Time and place for pity's sake."  
    Katarina turned red once again, and Folknor straightened up and tried to focus. Melinda and Barrett came back and told them that there were two guards in the room ahead. It shouldn't take long for them to take them out and continue forward.  
    Katarina seemed to blend into the wall as she circled around to quietly take out the guard on the right. Melinda was softly approaching the guard on the left, and Barrett was crawling on his belly in case there was any problems. There were muffled groans and then the sounds of the bodies hitting the ground reached Folknor and he assumed Bolts was standing near him as well. He had his weapon ready when he entered the chamber, but the girls were standing over the dead bodies of two hobgoblin guards. The chamber turned out to be a central staircase that lead down deeper into the cave.  
    "Best bet is that item is on the bottom level." Bolts' voice came from somewhere near Folknor's elbow.  
    "We should keep going then," Melinda said, heading toward the staircase.  
    Katarina shot out her hand to stop her. She carefully walked over to the staircase and disabled another trap meant to warn of trespassers. She nodded her consent that it was all clear and Melinda once again took point.  
    Melinda returned a moment later.  
    "There are too many of them to sneak down. We should try to take a few out at a time."  
    Katarina grabbed a handful of stones and carefully lobbed one down the slope. The telltale clomping was heard and a group of five hobgoblins appeared on the incline. The group attacked at once and the chamber was filled with the twang of bow strings and the scraping of metal armor against swords.  
    The commotion brought another group up the slope. The hobgoblins tripped over the bodies of their fallen comrades. Behind them another group was coming up and they were not caught unawares. Once the dust settled the group of companions stood over fifteen or so dead hobgoblins. After a quick check to make sure no one was injured they headed down the slope to their prize.  
On top a stone throne was the chieftain. Three heftier guards stood around him, weapons at the ready. A small chest was next to the throne. Folknor knew what they sought was in that chest.  
    The growl of outrage from the chieftain was met with a throatier growl from Barrett. Twin twangs of Melinda and Katarina letting arrows fly filled Folknor ears as he charged one of the guards to prevent a coordinated attack. He lead with a swipe of his shield to knock away the ready stance of the spear wielding hobgoblin. Folknor immediately followed with a quick thrust of his sword into its flank. The hobgoblin yelled as he attempted a downward swing aimed at Folknor's head.  The spear head grazed his collar bone causing Folknor wince and turn his sword and wrench it free of the hobgoblin's side. It fell to his feet as the others closed in.  
    A flash of red flew by Folknor's head and slammed into another of the bodyguards. The spell caused his ax to fall and his shield to waver. Barrett grabbed his ax arm and attempted to swing him to the ground. Melinda fired an arrow that landed in its throat. Barrett pulled him down the rest of the way to finish the grisly task.  
    The coordinated tactics of his allies allowed Folknor to prepare himself for the not entirely unexpected charge of the final spear wielding bodyguard. Folknor threw his shoulders back and brought down his sword and lobbed off the tip of the spear. The hobgoblin looked down at the stick he now wielded with confusion apparent on his face. A hiss of an arrow raised his head as Katarina's aim held true and her arrow found it's home in his eye. He fell like a stone to the ground. Folknor nodded his approval to Katarina before swinging himself toward the chieftain.  
    A murmur from Bolts produced four blue-white orbs that slammed into the chieftain's chest causing him to stagger. Melinda released an arrow that nicked his neck. Folknor took the opening to hack at the chieftain's arms. The chieftain loosened his hold on his great sword as Katarina put an arrow in his thigh. He called out in rage and Folknor swept his sword upward slicing diagonally along the chest of the chieftain. He fell back onto his throne and Folknor raised up his sword and brought down the blade to finish him off.  
    It was several long heartbeats later the companions began to chuckle as they realized their quest was at an end. Katarina made sure the chest was not harboring any traps and Bolts reached in and pulled out a necklace. It was bright gold with a large red stone embedded on it.  
    "What is the importance of this piece of finery?" Katarina asked.  
    "This finery will save our village from a terrible plague," answered Bolts as him and Melinda exchanged glances of relief. He put the necklace in a special pouch and hide it among his robes. Bolts lead the way out of the cave with a bounce in his step that Folknor had not seen in awhile. A muffled groan was heard and the rest of the companions rushed to the entrance of the cave.  
    Folknor slid to a stop as a man in a dark cloak sat on a horse with Bolts laying across his lap. A low growl came from Barrett as the sounds of weapons being slowly drawn was heard. The man in the horse drew back the hood of his cloak.  
    A gasp escaped Katarina's lips. Folknor recognized the man, it was Kinble!  
    "Kinble what are you doing?" asked Folknor.  
    "What are you doing here?" asked Katarina at the same time.  
    The man just chuckled.  
    "Katarina you have done well my child. Your father will be pleased." With that he swung his horse around and began to walk away. He stopped after a few steps and turned around.  
   "You fulfilled your role perfectly my girl. You will get your reward."  
   He trotted away with Bolts and the necklace. Folknor swung around to face Katarina whose face had gone white.


	3. Chapter 3

Katarina felt betrayal cut through her like a knife.  The blood drained from her face as she scrambled to understand what just happened. Why was her employer here and why did he take Bolts? Who is Kinble and how did Folknor know Him? She felt like her world was tilted on its side. Folknor and Melinda faced her and Katarina felt the urge to run. They must think that she was working with Him the whole time.  
    "Who was that man who took Bolts?" asked Melinda.  
    "Kinble," Folknor said.  
    "My employer," Katarina replied at the same time.  
    "What?!" Folknor whipped his head toward Katarina.  
    "That's who has your family? Kinble?"  
    "I don't know who Kinble is, but that man told me to steal the map."  
    "Kinble is someone I used to travel with long ago. But he couldn't have hired you get the map, he is the one I met in the tavern to retrieve the map from."  
    "His motives for his dealings are of no consequence. He has Bolts and the necklace and we must get them both back." Melinda said with a more determined voice than Katarina had ever heard.  
    "He's heading back to Bloody Harbor. He thinks he's untouchable there."  
    "Then we head to Bloody Harbor now."  
    "Folknor," Melinda said quietly, "we cannot face him alone. I will head to my village and get help."  
    "Meet us outside Bloody Harbor in four days time."  
    Melinda nodded and her and Barrett took their leave. They headed eastward.  
    Katarina looked up to Folknor and noticed the cut from the spearhead.  
    "You are hurt."  
    "It is but a scratch."  
    "We should find a place to rest for the night and I will attend to it."  
    They found a small cave to take shelter and built a fire. A waterfall help shield them from discovery plus the water to cleanse Folknor's wound and fill their skins for the journey. It was so small Katarina was planning on keeping guard because there was no way both of them could comfortably sleep. Katarina helped Folknor remove the armor on his upper half.  
    "You might need to take your shirt off," Katarina said.  
    Folknor removed his shirt and Katarina began cleaning the bloody cut on his neck. He was sitting against the wall of the cave while she was on her knees in front of him.  
    "This cut isn't too deep."  
    "I told you it was just a scratch."  
    "It looked a lot worse. Your skin, it probably stopped, because you know, what it is."  
    Katarina felt her face flush crimson as she ducked her head. He knew that he had scales, but saying it out loud seemed to be impossible. They hadn't discuss the half dragon status since she literally stumbled upon the knowledge.  He didn't seem to be bothered by it and just let her clean and tend to his wound. She could see the wings peaking out from behind his back, they were still as beautiful as she remembered. His chest was as well. The hard planes flexed as she braced herself with one hand. She could feel his eyes on her as she rubbed a healing salve on his wound.  
    "Is there one more thing I could trouble you for?" Folknor asked.  
    Katarina lifted her eyes to meet his.  
    "I need to put this salve on my wings but I can't reach all of them."  
    Katarina nodded and took the jar out of his out reached hand, her fingers softly brushing his. She opened the jar and an earthy smell filled her senses. She applied a generous amount and Folknor gave direction to how and where it needed to go.  
    When she was done she closed the jar and handed it back to him.  
    "Thank you."  
    "I think that's my line."  
    Katarina smiled as she moved back in front of Folknor.  
    "I meant about earlier."  
    Folknor looked at her puzzled.  
    "You and Melinda didn't consider what he, Kinble, said about me for a second. I figured I was dead if you believed him. I don't know why he say that, I never-"  
    Folknor put his finger against her lips and smiled down at her.  
    "There are far easier ways to betray me. Besides it just didn't seem possible."  
    Katarina smiled. She felt Folknor's gaze on her lips. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her lips matching his passion. She raised herself to her knees and his arms instinctively circled around her and his large hands kneaded her rear end enticingly. Katarina softly moaned against his mouth and leaned further into their embrace. Time seemed to stand still as their lips and tongues danced together. She reached around his neck for more leverage and he winced and pulled away. They both just stared at each other as they caught their breath. Katarina realized that she must have leaned against the cut on his neck. She quickly withdrew her arms. An apology rose to her lips but a good natured smile on Folknor's silenced her.  
    "Hungry?"he asked.  
    Katarina chuckled and nodded. They prepared and ate some food and then Folknor removed the rest of his armor. Katarina started to set up an area to keep watch, keeping her weapons nearby.  
    "What are you doing?"  
    "There is not enough room for both of us to sleep."  
    "Of course there is, you are tiny."  
    "Fine." Katarina laid out her bed roll closest to the mouth of the cave and began to settle in. Folknor grabbed the edge of the bed roll and pulled it with Katarina on top to the back of the cave. Then he laid down to sleep.  
    When Katarina woke she was more comfortable and warm then she had since she left Bloody Harbor. Even though her pillow was a bit hard and she seemed to sleeping with her back to the fireplace wall. Katarina was about to stir to fluff her pillow when it began to move. The wall behind her also stirred. They closed in on her, pulling her toward the wall which Katarina realized was in fact Folknor. They were laying like a pair of spoons in a drawer and Katarina had her head propped up on his massive bicep.  
    Katarina's mind reeled. She wasn't sure what was going between them. Although she was not an innocent girl, she wasn't one to enter lightly into a flirtation. She did like Folknor but she also had just met him. He obviously was a good man, but Katarina felt like all his good deeds were penance in his eyes. Also she didn't know how he felt about her, he could be the kind of half dragon who fell into this kind of behavior with what female companion was closest. He didn't seem like that kind of man though. It had been too long since Katarina had given this subject any thought. She should be focusing on the matter at hand, getting to Bloody Harbor, rescuing Bolts, and taking care of Kinble or what ever his real name was. It was a half minute later when Katarina realized she forgot to add save her family to the list of tasks. Less than a week in his company and she had forgot why she was there.  She need to remove herself from this embrace and quickly.  
    Katarina struggled to sit up, but that just caused Folknor to tighten his hold on her. She was held tight against his hard chest. She kept struggling and in her exertions she hit Folknor in the head with her elbow.  A strange grunt escaped from his lips and he shook his head vigorously. He opened his eyes and as soon as his mind registered what position they were in, he quickly withdrew his arms.  
    Katarina smiled as she sat up and began to prepare some food for them to break their fast. As she was getting the food ready Folknor broke down the camp and began rolling up their bed rolls. Katarina kept looking at him, glancing sideways at him as she tried to keep busy. Part of her wanted to hurl herself into his strong arms and kiss him. Folknor kept opening and closing his mouth like he was imitating a fish.  
    They sat across from one another to eat and discuss their plans. They should reach Bloody Harbor a day or so ahead of Melinda, she needed the extra time to go to her village and rally as much support as possible. It was a reasonably safe journey.  Katarina had already made it once.  
    "Your breath is surprisingly sweet considering you've only had trail rations," Folknor broke through the silence.  
    Katarina just stared at him for a moment. Then she stood up and started cleaning up so they can leave. Nothing else was really said as they left no evidence of their camp except the ashes of their fire.  
    The next two days went by without incident. Folknor told Katarina about his adventures with Kinble. That including the time they were cornered by a mountain troll and barely escaped. Folknor was not sure why Kinble was targeting him or anybody. He always seemed quiet and easy going.  
    Katarina shared more stories about the resistance guild she was in the process of joining. They were called the Purple Masks.   
    The third day they approached a small village. Katarina remembered it from her journey to the tavern.  
    "I stopped here before. They were nice and should remember me. We can stop for the night and sleep in a real bed," Katarina felt her cheeks burn when she mentioned a bed.  
    "We can't go in that village."  
    "Why not?"  
    "There's a dragon slayer who lives in that village."  
    "Does he know you are a half dragon?"  
    Folknor looked down at her with a concerned face.  
    "So he does. All right we will go around."  
    They began to trek around the village, giving it a wide berth. They were about a couple hours away when Katarina froze and stopped Folknor.  
    "Someone is near," she whispered as she readied her bow.  
    Folknor drew his sword and took a fighting stance. Six bandits came through some bush and fired darts at them. Katarina heard several ping off Folknor's armor but she took one on the shoulder and one in the thigh. Everything began to spin and she couldn't see straight anymore.  
    Katarina felt herself get lifted up and then she felt like she was flying.  The last coherent thought she had was that she too had spouted wings.  
    Katarina awoke in a strange bed. She tried to remember how she got there but everything was a blank. She looked over and saw Folknor still in his armor laying next to her. She struggled to sit up. Her clothes were soaked through, but she didn't remember swimming or even being near a stream. She looked at Folknor, he was quite still and Katarina leaned over him to check to see if he was alive. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at her. She smiled back and helped him sit up. She then tried to remove his armor, like she did before, but her arms quickly gave away.  
    Folknor took off all of his armor and Katarina saw the dark bruising on his side.  
    "What happened?" Her voice was still thick with sleep.  
    "The bandits hit you with two stun darts. You almost immediately went down. I grabbed you and began to run. I didn't realize there was a waterfall and I think I landed on a rock when I fell. That's where this came from," he gestured to his side as he laid back down.  
    "I started running again, and soon I realized we were close to this cabin. It's an old hideaway, there is a place rest, food to eat, and some herbs to heal you. I think we just slept since I stumbled in."  
    Katarina looked around and saw that they were indeed in a small cabin with dried food on shelves and they were also on top of a large bed. Katarina wanted to argue about them sleeping together but she was still so tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and she once again succumbed to sleep.  
    When Katarina awoke for the second time she felt like she had been sleeping for days.  All the details of the last week or so came crashing down on her and she sat straight up and attempted to jump out of the bed.  
    "Whoa, easy. Katarina you need to rest." Folknor was instantly at her side. He must have been sitting next to the bed. He gently tried to push her back down.  
    "You were injured," she said looking up at him. He looked less intimidating without his armor.  
    "No I wasn't," he said, avoiding her eyes.  
    "Yes you were. You jumped off a waterfall. You should be laying here not me."  
    Katarina attempted to grab Folknor to pull him down on the bed.  His hands were still on her shoulders, trying to push her back down. Katarina made a grab for his neck and pulled him off balance. He landed on his back and Katarina smiled in her triumphant. She began to move away, but felt Folknor tighten his arms around her and pull her against his chest.  
    Their lips met in a storm of passion. Katarina moaned softly and Folknor deepened the kiss. Katarina ran her hands over his chest. Folknor dipped his head down and nibbled her neck. She sighed deeply and a satisfied grunt came from him.  
    Katarina ran her hands under his linen shirt and up the hard planes of his chest. The shirt went over his head. Folknor sat up on his knees and completely removed his shirt. His hair flopped in his eyes and Katarina reached up and brushed it aside. He grabbed her wrist and began to kiss down her arm. He kissed all the way across her chest and began to undo the lacing on her shirt.  His fingers impatiently tore at the bindings.  
    "Be careful, these are my only traveling clothes." Katrina said brushing his hands away and quickly took her top off so she sat in front of Folknor as bare chested as he was.  
    "You are so beautiful," he said smiling down at her.  
    He gently weighed her breasts in his hands, then he slowly began to massage them. Katarina bite her lower lip to stop the moan. Folknor lowered his head and captured her nipple in his mouth. He kept alternating between massaging and sucking. Katarina was squirming underneath him as he worked her into a frenzy.  
    Katarina nipped at Folknor's neck. She ran her hands down his chest and down to his pants. His hardness was prominent. Her fingers looped his pants and pulled down. Katarina reached her hand and stroked him.  She kept stroking him until he felt as frenzied as she did. He removed her hand and quickly took off the rest of their clothes. Katarina sat up on her elbows, she needed to see Folknor in his full glory. She got a peak that day she found out he was a half dragon, but she wanted to see it all.  
    He was magnificent. His strong body with his wings behind him knelt before her.  She bit her lip in anticipation. His penis stood erect and it did not disappoint. Katarina reached for it one more time but Folknor caught both her hands in one of his and raised them above her head. He moved his other hand to her soft, wet folds. He slowly inserted one of his fingers, moving it slowly in and out of her. She got more and more out of breath.  
    "Folknor," she gasped, desperate to feel him inside of her.  
    He smirked and removed his hand. He positioned himself on top of her and she felt his shaft nudge her. Then in one smooth motion he filled her.  
    Folknor let Katarina adjust to his fullness before he began a steady thrust. The small cabin was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.  Katarina's throaty moans seemed to fuel Folknor.  His lips were everywhere. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, the sensation caused Katarina to peak and she came in a series of moans and shouts. Folknor's pace was unchanged as she clung to his back as the pleasure shuttered through her.  
    Once she caught her breath, he picked her up and moved so he was kneeling on the bed, sitting on his heels. He began to move Katarina up and down his length. Katarina could feel another orgasm building inside of her. Folknor grunted as Katarina bounced on him and then he spanked her hard.  
    "Oh yes."  
    Folknor spanked her again, this time even harder. She kept eagerly egging him on until she once again felt the pleasure. Her climax triggered his and soon they were both spent laying back on bed.  
    Katarina felt her eyelids grow heavy but fought to stay awake, she didn't want this to be a dream.  
  As Katarina laid next to him, fighting sleep, Folknor looked down at her as an overwhelming protective urge came upon him. His father once told him that happened to him when he first met his wife. Folknor gently stoked Katarina's dark hair and her eyes fluttered open.  
    "Hi," she whispered.  
    "Hi," he whispered back.  
    Suddenly Katarina sat up and look around wildly.  
     "What are we doing?"  
    She jumped out of the bed and began grabbing her clothes. Folknor felt his spirits deflate. He had thought that Katarina felt the same as he did, or at least close to the same.  
    "What's wrong?"  
    "We could be attacked at any time. Those bandits could still be looking for us, we aren't safe just sitting. My goodness, we've been here for who knows how long."  
    Her frantic speech was accompanied by her searching for their clothing that Folknor had flung all over the cabin. He was relieved that she was just concerned about their safety and not about the love making.  
    "Katarina calm down!" Folknor grabbed her and sat her back on the bed.  
    "No one can find us. This cabin is protected so you can only find it if you know it's here."  
    A deep sigh of relief escaped Katarina.  
    "That's such a relief." She laid her head against his chest. "How long was I asleep?"  
    "We've been here for about a day."  
    Katarina nodded and began to look around the cabin. Folknor watched her carefully. He was prepared to bare his soul to her, but some tales aren't his to tell.  
    "Is this where you keep your hoard?"  
Katarina motioned with her head to a chest with gold spilling out of it.   
"Wait you are only half dragon, do you have a hoard?"  
"I wouldn't call it...I don't like that word. It's not a hoard, I just like keeping things. With me, all the time. No, um this cabin is my brother’s.”  
    "You have a brother?"  
    "Yes, well I did. He died five or so years ago."  
    "I'm sorry. What was his name?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
    "Thald. You would have liked him; he was a thief too."  
    "Doubtful.  I'm not one for any sort of competition."  
    Folknor smiled down at her. He felt his heart clench in his chest.  
    "What are the chances Thald had a proper tub to bathe in?" Katarina said lightheartedly, getting up and looking around the small cabin.  
    They found an old, but serviceable tub in the corner.  
    "I don't think I can fit in that," Folknor said looking down.  
    "Of course you can."  
    As they heated the water they feasted on some of the food Thald kept in his secret cabin.  
    Folknor sat down in the tub, barely fitting. Katarina smiled as she laid soap and a clean rag near the edge. Then she slowly stepped into the tub and lowered herself until she was perched on Folknor's lap. He swallowed loudly. Katarina used the soap and the rag to wash his chest.  
    She continued to wash him and he felt his member being to stir. A slight smirk on her lips told Folknor that she felt it.  Folknor looked into Katarina's eyes and saw the passion in them.  
    He took the rag away from her and began to bathe her. He gently washed her breasts, focusing on her nipples. A small sigh escaped as she closed her eyes. Folknor leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.  
    Katarina kissed him back. She then reached her hand down and took told of his shaft. She began to slowly stroke him. He pulled away from her lips and began to nibble her neck.  
    Katarina lifted herself enough to position her opening on his manhood before she began to lower herself onto him. Folknor grabbed her waist to slow her descent. It felt amazing to feel her take him inch by inch. It was an eternity later that he was fully inside of her.  He fit so perfectly it was like they were made for each other.  
    Katarina kissed him and began to move on top of him. Folknor let his head fall back in pleasure. She moved up and down on his member. The cabin was soon filled with her moans and water splashing.  
    Folknor felt his climax barreling down on him, but he need to bring Katarina to completion first. He reached down in between them and found the center of her pleasure and began to rub it. Katarina squeezed his hips with her knees and he felt her shutter on top of him. He gave into the pleasure and released himself fully.  
    They sat in the tub with their foreheads touching.  
    "Maybe we should try actually bathing now," Katarina said gleefully.  
    Folknor watched Katarina as she gathered up their clothing. She began dressing, but looked confused when she looked for her leather armor.  She found it folded on a chair near the bed.  
    "How did my armor end up over here?"  
    "I took it off of you when you were resting."  
    "Oh I see. Trying to get a peak?"  
    "Seems only fair, you did see me naked first, days ago."  
    Katarina laughed and began to don her armor. Folknor could not resist leaning down and kissing her.  He almost didn't want to leave the cabin. He wasn't worried though. He knew that with Katarina by his side he could finally make amends for his past.  
    They walked out of the cabin and Katarina immediately turned around and gasped.  
    "I told you it is hidden unless you know that where it is," he said with laughter tracing his voice.  
     He pointed out the three trees to the left of the cabin and the odd shaped one to the right. He watched her face as the cabin slowly began to come into view for her.  
    "If anything happens, always meet here," he placed a map with a large circle on it in her hands.  
    They headed towards Bloody Harbor to finish their journey. At first they walked in comfortable silence, but then Folknor noticed Katarina kept glancing sideways at him.  
    "You know, we've been intimate together, so you can look at me any time you want."  
    "That's not what I'm doing." She said as she side stepped a root of tree.  
    "Really? Because I saw you staring at me."  
    "I meant I wasn't just trying to look at you. I want to ask you something, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
    Folknor smiled as he helped her over a boulder.  
    "I doubt you could make me uncomfortable, so go ahead."  
    "I was wondering if you would tell me some stories about you and Thald. Maybe while you two were growing up?"  
     Folknor's head snapped up and he squinted his eyes in confusion.  
   "Growing up? But we-" he stopped. Realization hit him suddenly. Katarina knew nothing about his past. He was ready to share his future with her, but the truth is they barely knew each other.  
Folknor debating telling her the whole story.  
    "Thald and I didn't grow up together. Not really. It's kind of a long story."  
    "And we still have at least a day's worth of land to travel."  
    Folknor sighed, nodded and began his story.  
   "I was born unto a house of a lord and lady who often quarreled with a settlement of elves that resided nearby.  In order to bring peace to the area, my father visited both my mother and Thald's mother on the same night, presumably in the guise as their husbands.  
    I didn't show any signs of the dragon blood in my veins until I began entering manhood.  
    First my skin turn to scales. It was murder on the nice silk shirts my mother's husband insisted I wear. Then the wings appeared, that's when things turned bad.  
    My mother's husband realized he was made a cuckold. He turned me out of his house, but not after the guards took their turn. I had already began my training to fight, and that alone ensured that I survived the altercation.  
    I was cared for by a local farmer, and when I healed from the beating, I took my leave of the area and began to wander.  
    Thald found me right after we reached maturity. He told me that my mother's husband stormed into the Elven settlement demanding blood. He thought the elves were behind my parentage. Thald was smart and he figured he was also of dragon blood. Then he left his home, he found our father, and then he found me. Once we were together he convinced me to go meet our father, which I eventually did.  
    Thald and I traveled together for years.  Several years ago Thald went to see our father, but I had a disagreement with him the last time I saw him so I didn't go with him. Thald never made it. He was ambushed by some dragon slayers. He isn't a fighter. He did not make it."  
    "It was not your fault," Katarina stopped walking and faced Folknor.  
    "What?"  
    "Thald's death was not your fault. You can't blame yourself for things that you cannot control."  
    "I don't do that."  
    "Yes you do. You took the blame for the bandit attack the other night. It's a pattern you have."  
    Folknor just looked down at Katarina. Her mouth was set and her eyes squinted.  
    "I just. I'm usually the strongest or the biggest. I need to take care of people that-"  
    "You need to realize people can take care of themselves."  
    Folknor sighed deeply. He wasn't going to win this argument. He simply nodded his head and continued on their way.  
    "Thank you," Katarina said quietly.  
    "For what?"  
    "I know it's not easy for you to talk about your family or your past and I just wanted to thank you for telling me."  
    "You can pay me back."  
   Katarina cocked an eyebrow.  
    "Tell me about your family."  
    "You already know about my family."  
    "No, I know you are in this mess because of them, I know nothing about them."  
     "There isn't anything to tell," Katarina mumbled.  
    "That I seriously doubt."  
    "It's true. Both my mother and father are from Bloody Harbor. Generations of my family have lived there. My father was, is, a thief and taught me my trade. He thought he was the best and went after Him, or Kinble, whatever you want to call the bastard. He got caught, and now I'm walking through the woods trying to save him."  
    "I think you missed some parts. What did you do after your father got captured?"  
    "I'm a thief, Folknor, I went in after him. That's when-" Katarina cut off. Whatever she was going to say was difficult for her. Folknor wanted to comfort her, show her that she can tell him anything. He reached out and gently stoked her shoulder.  Katarina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
    "I broke into his hideout. I almost got my father and I out again, but Kinble had one last trick. He also took my mother and brother. He's keeping them separate. That's how he got me. I am, was, working for him so he would release my whole family. Years I've put up with the horrible things he's made me do. This was supposed to be it, and I guess it is. I want to take him down. The things I've done-"  
    Katarina paused again. Folknor knew exactly what she was going to say and how she felt. It seemed they both have done unpleasant things for an overall greater good.  
    He pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. They stood together for moment.  
    "There's more, Folknor."  
    Katarina sighed and took a step back.  
    "Some of the things Kinble made me do was sabotage, to sabotage you."  
    "How could you sabotage me, we only just met." Folknor thought for a moment. "Has it really only been a week?"  
    "I don't know how he knew, but Kinble sent me on jobs that would end up ruining whatever plans you made."  
    "For how long?"  
    "Months, maybe years. I'm not sure, he talked of no one else though."  
    "Sabotage me how?"  
    "Once I forged directions so you would wander through a bog."  
    "That was you?"  
    "I planted false information about a small goblin hoard in a cave."  
    "I almost lost an arm in there."  
    "What?"  
    "Sorry I was trying to lighten the mood.  Anything else?"  
    "Many more," Katarina looked down and shuffled her feet. "You weren't trying to save Melinda and Bolts' village that whole time, were you?"  
    Folknor felt his heart clench. He was beginning to see what burdens she carried and now that she understood what her actions did, she has even more burdens to add.  
    "It doesn't matter what we were doing. What matters is that we now know what's happening and we can right this wrong."  
    Katarina slowly nodded her head. She resumed the walk towards Bloody Harbor.  
    "What about a shipment of potions that were supposed to come into Fish Haven?"  
    "Stole the shopping papers."  
    "Katarina," Folknor said seriously, "I am so very glad that we are now in the same side."  
    The rest of the journey passed with little to no consequence.  
    They approached the small hut on the outskirts of town, where they were to meet Melinda to organize the attack on Kinble and his organization. Folknor stopped and turned to Katarina.  
    He began to speak but couldn't think of how he wanted to say what needed to be said.  
    Katarina simply smiled and nodded. He knew that they were on the same page. They would kept their relationship quiet until this business was done. He glanced at the cabin, Melinda's trained eyes might be able to see them, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He swung his arm around her waist and pulled her against him and captured her lips with his.  
    Melinda walked out to meet them. Barrett padded next to her, his tail wagging.  
    "Well met, Folknor, and you as well Katarina."  
    "Melinda, good to see you are safe."  
    "We expected you to meet us. Was your journey met with misfortune?"  
    "You could say that. We got attacked by bandits and Kat was hit by stun darts. We recovered at the cabin and made our way here."  
    "I am glad you are safe now. I have brought as many as I could to fight."  
    Melinda gestured to the group of ten or so that we're sparring next to the cabin.  
    "So few?" Katarina asked.  
    "Many could not come. Some are sick and others have to take care of them."  
    "Kinble's organization maybe bigger than we initially thought," Folknor said as he absentmindedly stroked Barrett's head. "As fierce as they may be, sheer will won't overcome the amount of force we could be up against."  
    "We could go talk to the Purple Masks," Katarina said.  
    "Who?" asked Melinda.  
    "A resistance group in Bloody Harbor," Folknor said to Melinda. He turned to Katarina and lowered his voice. "Are you sure about this? You bring them into a bloody battle they may deny your membership."  
    "I know they will help, but I'm gonna need some help to get in."  
    "I'll go," Folknor went to lay his hand on Katarina's shoulder and then remembered Melinda and tried to lower it quickly.  
    "We will continue to train until we hear from you again then," Melinda's quick smile told Folknor that she saw.


End file.
